The Oceans Mutants
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Mutants are humans who have incredible powers. Mermaids are humans who control water in some shape or form. Neither have seen each other, nor do they believe in one another. But when these two species collide, will all go well? Or terribly wrong? A/N: Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello readers! this is one of my stories from I am moving my stories from there to here. I am under the nickname 'The Elemental Tempest' and some of my stories that I have moved I edited. and just to let you know that the people who are the beta's are still the betas and I will not be taking down any of the stories that are on Quotev so ya. please read and enjoy!**

It was a beautiful morning on the Gold Coast in Queensland, Australia. The sun was shining and birds where singing and it was overall very peaceful... "KIM!" a young but female voice screamed  
Well all but one house was at peace.  
You see in this house there are 4 members of the family. Donald Sertori who is a fisherman and is the father of two girls and has a beautiful wife who is named Bev Sertori who is a stay at home wife.  
The oldest child is named Cleopatra "Cleo" Iris Sertori (Tempest: Yea I know her name is just Cleo but not in this story!) She had just turned 7 . She was as of the momunt glaring daggers at her younger sister.  
The second oldest child is named Kimberly "Kim" Lillian Sertori (Tempest: Again I know that is not her name and it's just Kim but again Not in this story!) She was 3 years old. and the reason why Cleo was so mad as of right now. Well one of the reasons. Kim happened to have the habit of being clingy towards her older sister, and that got on Cleo's Nerves a lot because Kim would pop up anywhere she went.  
the youngest child was 1 year and 5 months old her name is Rosalinda "Rose" Maria Setori.  
"Cleo what happened?" Her mother Bev asked as she came into her oldest bedroom to find Kim sitting inside Cleo's camping bag with big teary eyes and a pout "Oh dear" was what Bev had said when she caught sight of her 2nd oldest Kim. She knew that Kim was kind of spoiled when it came to getting what she wanted and yes she was in the habit of following her older sister around. but she didn't think it was bad enough for Kim to throw a fit if Cleo left her sight for more than an hour. apparently she was wrong.  
"Cleo are you ready? we need to go." Her father, Don asked as he walked into the room just as her mother picked up a crying Kim. So she could close her camping bag.  
"Yes I'm ready daddy." Cleo said with a sweet smile as she looked at her daddy.  
as they went onto the family boat her mother sighed.  
"Dear are you sure this is a good idea?" Bev asked her husband.  
"Am I sure what is a good idea?" Don asked.  
Bev gave him a look. "Taking our seven year old daughter on a camping trip so far from home."  
"It's only Mako Island."  
"Exactly my point. What if she gets lost or hurt? You'll be miles from shore."  
"We have a first aid kit honey. Besides, Cleo will be by my side the entire time." he smiled at Cleo. "Right sweetie?"  
"Yes daddy." Cleo said.  
Bev, still not happy about the idea, figured it was a good idea to let her child spend some time in the outdoors. She sighed. "Oh alright. Have fun."  
"Yay!" Cleo hugged her mother's leg and raced away after her father as Kim started crying even louder than before.

"Alright Cleo, ready for the best camp out ever?" Don asked, pulling the boat ashore. The ride had been long, but only a mere hour and ten minutes tops. And perfect timing since the sun was somewhat setting.  
Cleo—restless with excitement—bounced up and down. "Yes!"  
The next few hours were of father and daughter caught fish, pitched their tent, placed down their sleeping bags inside, found different flowers for Cleo to place in her hair, and of course flowers to make a bouquet for Bev. They'd even made a fire. Well, attempted to make one. Every time a spark flared, a sudden wind blew it out. But eventually Don had made one in just the nick of time.  
As the moon came out, Cleo looked at it, somewhat entranced by it…  
"..eo…Cleo?"  
Cleo looked at her father. "Yes daddy?"  
"Time for bed." he said.  
She pouted but didn't argue. Crawling into the tent with him, both of them climbed into their sleeping bags. Don fell asleep quiet fast while Cleo was still hyper and wide awake. Sitting up, she suddenly got the idea to go exploring. But she knew it was wrong to wander off all on her own. The tent slightly parted thanks to the sudden breeze and Cleo once again found herself entranced by the moons magnificent bright white light.  
Against her better judgement, she left the tent, scampering quietly across the camp area and racing into the shrubbery that turned into thick forestry within seconds. Birds made odd sounds that frightened her and the sound of creaking and groaning trees didn't help with her fears. The moon even had vanished from view thanks to the stormy cloud that had appeared. As she continued on, Cleo felt the need to go back. Turning, she gasped, realizing she'd gone so far that now she was lost. She ran this way and that, sure she'd knew the way when she didn't and only ended up in the same place.  
Sighing, Cleo walked straight ahead, figuring that if she kept walking, she'd stumble upon the campsite. Lightening suddenly flashed through the sky and thunder shook the ground. The sky opened up and a downpour came. Blindly running through the haze of raindrops, Cleo wasn't aware of the miniature stone until she slipped over it.  
Spinning, she screamed and tumbled backwards down to the ground and slid down into a cavern where she was greeted by a soft landing of sand. Sitting up, she winced at the pain in her ankle. Standing, she applied pressure to it, relieved it was only a minor sprain. Her eyes then widened at the sight of a huge pool of water.  
Stepping closer, she bent down, placing her hand in it and feeling the cool liquid glide through her fingers like a gazelle. And though she knew she'd get in huge trouble, she decided to take a small dip in the pool. Besides, it'd do her ankle some good right?  
Deciding to leave her already wet clothes on, Cleo dove into the water with a loud SPLASH!  
The water swallowed her until she broke the surface and began to do the doggie paddle. Just then the blinding white lit of the moon appeared, causing Cleo to look up and squint at the moon. Throwing her hands up, she noticed the water was starting to bubble slowly, then soon became vigorously. Frozen in fear, Cleo remained.  
"Cleo!" called her father from afar.  
The bubbling slowly stopped and the water became calm. Attempting to climb out, Cleo discovered she couldn't move as fast. Looking down at herself, she held in a scream. Her clothes were gone, instead replaced with an orange-scaled tail and top; her hair down.  
"I'm a mermaid." She breathed.

 **ME: What will happen next? you will have to stay tuned to find out! see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: This chapter is short! and it's the dad's reaction to what happens.**

Don Sertori knew two things as he stared at his poor little girl.  
1 his wife was going to tell him 'I told you so!' and then she was going to kill him.  
as for why she was going to kill him that was easy he first lost his daughter and then he had found her in a cave in a pool of water as a fish-girl.  
but there was a good side to this. After he had pulled Cleo out of the water and had dried her off she turned back to her normal looking self- her human self.  
But after he got her dry he gave her some water to drink she ended up getting a drop on her and 10 seconds later she had the orange-scaled tail and top, but he noticed that she had different colored gemstones all over her tail.  
"Daddy? what do we tell mommy?" Cleo looked at her daddy with big scared eyes.  
"It's be okay sweetheart" Don told his very wide eyed and scared 7 year old daughter.  
But truth be told, Don had no clue what to tell his wife or even how. He was pretty sure that telling her "Oh hey honey you know you were right about the whole camping trip. How were you right? Well I lost our daughter after I feel asleep and in the rain at that! Oh and I found our daughter turned into a fish-girl! So I'm sorry for not listening to you before." Yea that would go over real well.  
She'd kill me then bring me back from the dead and then kill me again!.

 **ME: as you can see He is not reacting as he should, he is in a kind of shock.**

 **anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: This chapter is a little longer then the chapter before and is the mothers reaction to what happen to her daughter. Oh and , Professor X , makes his entrance!**

Cleo came home with her father the next morning, hoping her mother wouldn't ever find out about her mermaid self. However, when she accidentally dropped a cup of water on herself, within seconds she'd transformed. Her mother came in then and had screamed, causing Don to run in and confess to what was going on. Cleo escaped to her room with Kim right behind her.

Cleo now sat on her bed in her room, biting her nails nervously. Kim—as always—sat behind Cleo, braiding her sister's hair. Normally this would annoy Cleo, but today was different. Everything was different. She wasn't sure how her mother would react to her being a mermaid, although she hoped she wouldn't freak out.

"SHE'S A WHAT?!" Bev shouted, causing Kim to jump in surprise and grip onto Cleo's arm for comfort.

 _So much for not freaking out._ Cleo thought with a frown.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO OFF ON HER OWN!?" Bev hollered to her husband. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO TAKE HER CAMPING!"

"Why is mommy mad?" Kim asked, voice shaking.

Cleo hugged her sister, unsure of what to say.

"Cleopatra Iris Setori!" Bev yelled from downstairs. "Come down here! Your father and I would like to speak with you!"

Sweat began to form on Cleo's palms as she got up. "Play with my toys until I get back." she told Kim before leaving and closing her bedroom door behind her. Going down the hall and stairs, she walked into the family room to see her mother pacing around frantically while her father looked pale.

Bev faced her. "Sit down please."

Cleo did as told.

"Now, although I'm more than angry about you going off on your own—" Bev began.

"Don't blame daddy for what happened." Cleo said. "I chose to leave. Besides, becoming a mermaid was an accident." Well, not totally. But she figured her mother didn't need to know the whole details while in her angry state of mind.

"See?" Don aid. "It was an honest accident."

Bev glared at Don. "An honest accident that changed our sweet daughter into… into…"

"A monster?" Cleo said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Bev sighed, looking at her daughter with sympathetic eyes before sitting on the couch besides her and giving her a hug. "No honey. You're not a monster. You'll never be one. So don't ever think you are."

The doorbell rang and Don went to answer the door.

"I'm just having trouble dealing with the issue at hand." Bev smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind Cleo's ear. "I didn't expect my babygirl to come home hlf mermaid."

"Bev?" Don said, walking in with a bald man in a wheelchair and a tall, white-haired woman behind him. "These people said they'd like to talk with Cleo."

Bev looked at Cleo, then back at the strangers. She stood, giving a breath. "Alright. But can we stay?"

"Of course." The bald man said with a smile.

Cleo swallowed fearing the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: It's a TIME-SKIP! and**

 **/Smokey!/ - Cleo's thoughts or others!**

 ***on the left!* - Telepathic/mind communication**

 ** _Hi what's your name! - speaking a different language_**

 **NOW on with the reading!**

Now It took a few years to fully understand that Cleo was very unique, even as a mermaid. But along the way they had discovered that the Full Moon was dangerous, it not only made Cleo go into a childish state but if the pull was strong enough and she was in the moon pool at the time the moon past overhead she ended up gaining an upgrade like more speed or more strength. but two of the times she gained a whole new set of powers. one set was harmless (kinda) and the second time her new set of powers caused trouble some much that the Professor had sent Storm to help with them, so she'd stop flooding the streets, or making lightning hit something and catch fire, or made it snow like a blizzard when it was suppose to be hot , every time she got upset.

Now it has been 8 years since Cleo had been turned into a mermaid and she was now 15 years old, and this is where our story continues.

 **[ The morning after the Full Moon , and Cleo's 15th birthday.]**

Cleo woke to have a huge headache it seems that her Uncle Xavier (her 7 year old had adopted him as an uncle and it had stuck) and Aunty Oreo (Because her 7 year old mind thought she looked like the cookie she had white hair and dark skin so yea... but as of right now she called her Aunty S. for Aunty Storm ) and Papa Wolf ( she was 8 years old when she had meet Logan who her child like mind calmed him as a daddy type and she couldn't call him that since she already had a daddy so she called him Papa, much to Uncle Xavier's amusement and Logan's charge) she smirked at her thoughts of how he had given up trying to get her to call him 'sir' instead of Papa Wolf.

Anyway!

They were right in saying she had a mutant gene.

It had showed up yesterday afternoon, but it wasn't just one it was more than one.

/Just what she always wanted more powers!...NOT! /  
And the reason why she had a very big headache, yesterday her sister had gotten hurt and she healed her and then she ended up getting cut and she healed herself , she had touched a fork and had thought that it would look very pretty if it shone like diamonds and she sat it down and went to her room only to hear her mother's surprised shriek turns out she had turned that fork into a pure diamond fork, mother is still trying to figure out what to do with it... because honestly what was she going to do with a fork make out of pure, solid diamond ?

Her mother had also called Uncle to come and help because not only was she showing signs of Mutant powers but so was Kim her father can't lie to her, at all, but her mother and Cleo could so it only affected the male population , like a siren's song.

And on the other note Cleo could also turn females into a mermaid like herself, well as long as they are mutants, at any rate. They found out because she had touched her mother and gave her a good morning hug, and then she touched Kim and accidentally turned Kim into a mermaid with a pink mermaid tail. Well they only found out because after their mother washed her hands she told Kim to wash hers as well and right after she washed her hands Poof she was on the floor with a hot pink mermaid tail and top.  
To say that their mom freaked out a little, would be a lie and to say she hadn't re-called Uncle and ordered him to be here the next morning before Breakfast or else, would also be a lie because she did.  
Uncle had said he was bringing Logan -for the adult group- ,and Scott (Is 17 years old) , Jean and Amber Grey (they are 16 year old twins). and promised that they would be there in the morning so there was no need to threaten him with her cast-iron skillet.

Their mom could be scary when need.

Cleo sighed as she got up out of her nice warm and comfortable bed ,

and she went into her bathroom and let the tub fill up with nice warm water , as she got undressed and took off her Locket necklace and her moon crystal bracelet .

(ME: Hi-ya! this Locket , that she has on , is the Locket that Emma would have found at the bottom of the Moon Pool in season 1 , as for the Bracelet it is the same kind of Crystal that make up the necklaces that replaced the Lockets in season 3.)

She placed them on the counter so that she'd remember to put them back on after her bath.

It took forever to get clean and to take proper care of every single scale and gem on her body. -because her mother made her promise that she would take good care of them so she would never get sick.- and then she washed her hair and her skin by the time she was done it was 7:30 am.  
She got out of the tub and dried off - with the help of her powers- and went over to her closet with her fluffy blue towel wrapped around her and got her clothes.  
Today she was wearing Black skinny jeans with Purple jewels that decorated the left pants leg. She had a white shirt on that had Purple jewels decorated the back of her shirt in the shape of a crescent moon. Kim had come into her bedroom as she was putting on her jewelry (Locket and her bracelet) that she had taken off and placed on her bathroom counter. She had just brushed her hair and was putting on her shoes when the front door's bell rang and after a few seconds her mothers Voice called to her and Kim.

"Kim, Cleo! The Professor is here!"


End file.
